


I |Love| You

by Lucia_Theodora



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, True Love, i think, ish, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Theodora/pseuds/Lucia_Theodora
Summary: Neil writes a poem(Please note: I'm not an actual poet, I just tried to write a poem, so this will probably suck x-x)





	I |Love| You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at poetry! But I gave it a try anyways x-x

_**I love you** _

_Despite your disability_

_Despite your inability_

_And despite everyone looking at you differently_

_I’d give you all the For-Get-Me-Nots and all the red roses_

_Making sure you know this:_

_**I love you...** _

_I dream of coming home to you_

_Lying there close to you._

_Your smile is weakening_

  
_I lost all my reasoning the moment I laid eyes on you_

_Your eyes pull me closer to you, and away from the dark void of loneliness_

_Your kindness makes me want to reminisce every hour we spend together_

_Your touch is like a feather, light and soft._

_It always calms me when you put a hand over mine whenever I need reassurance_

_You’re as bright as Sirius, and you’re as beautifully blinding as the sun_

  
_You're my true love, my prince charming_  
_Darling, I love it when you laugh_  
_Even if it has no meaning_  
_Your beaming smile is what keeps me alive,_  
_I don’t think I’d survive without you_  
_Just thinking about you leaving this world leaves me hollow_  
_I lay awake at night just thinking about it_  
  
  
_I can’t stomach my life without you in it_  
_You illuminate everything around you without even knowing it._

_**I love you** _

_**I love you** _

_**I love you** _

 

_**I love you** and I won’t stop saying it until you know how much I mean it_

 

 

_**I love you** no matter what you say, or do, I’ll always love you_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I love you…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to go sit in the corner and think about my life decisions now xwx 
> 
>  
> 
> Sirius: Sirius is a star system and the brightest star in the Earth's night sky. (I was going to put 'Arcturus' instead but I just said 'fuck it')
> 
> Forget-Me-Nots: Forget-Me-Nots are an ideal option to gift to a loved one.These plants imply true love, and just as the name implies, they are given in the hope they (or the sender) will never be forgotten. Many believe this plant to signify an authentic love brimming with memories.


End file.
